vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Church of Blackmane
This religion has made a recent and low key appearance. It is mainly followed by Tanuki. Others are welcome to do so, but they do not push their viewpoint. It isn't even enough above the radar for the usual religious intolerance types to persecute. From everything that Bureau 13 can find out they are mostly harmless. This is the third religion from Greyhawkes that claims the worship of a verifiability existent being. By that we do mean someone you can interview. Keep an eye on this trend. Basic Information *'God worshiped:' Evan Blackmane *'Sphere of Influence:' Tanuki, Adventurers, Magicians, outcasts, and those who fight evil and injustice with intrigue and seek freedom for the enslaved. *'Sacred Colors:' Black, blue, and Red *'Place of Worship:' Temple and home. '' Worship services take the form of a Socratic discussion between the Priest and the congregation. Less a lecture than a question and answer period. Priests like to keep a session small. They will do a more traditional lecture model sermon if the congregation is too large and the number of Priests too small. Worship services are the only place you will see public sex among Tanuki.'' *'Worship Days:' Evenings of the New and Full moon. *'Holy Days:' Feast of Ascension -- Fire 2.16 (July 16) A celebration of success and seek direction in life. Apprentices are selected and young lovers make propositions to one another. Young fools who begin adventuring the day after the feast revive the god's blessing. First Moon -- The First full moon of each season. A special service of reflection and contemplation in the evening. Family problems and conflicts between friends are to be aired and worked out with the guidance of the clergy. Yule -- Water 2 25 (December 21th) Borrowed from other cultures. This is the day to celebrate family and loved ones, Give gifts and feast with those you love. *'Propitiation/Sacrifices:' Objects of wealth and tithes to the temple, any craft works made are appreciated. Sexual intercourse made in love. And virginity given to the god. *'Holy Writings:' Blackmane's Treatises: This book is short and to the point, somewhat unlike the god except when he is. This is a guide on the lifestyle and morals that the god endorses. The Saga: This two volume tome reads more like a good novel from the god's point of view. It is a factual telling of his mortal life and adventures before becoming a god. This piece of literature is the only Holy book to be released as a comic book line. *'Favored Deities:' Shadowhawk, Sharla, Kirt Hellreaver, Loki and the Aesir, Ivan, Anthony, Julian, Abba Book, and The Centaurs *'Disliked deities': Toshira Nagara, Nanonton "nothing personal his people have just always been on the wrong side of me." Damien "His greed is dangerous" *'Favored Governments:' Coranth, Eyrie *'Disliked Governments:' The Domains, Moreland Teachings and Other Information Worshiper Requirements *'Typical Worshiper:' Tanuki, exotics, escaped slaves *'Sex of worshiper:' Any *'Minimum Age:' Any *'Race:' Any *'Worship of Other Gods?:' Not a problem *'If Yes, Any restrictions?:' Those that forbid other worship of course. And those that demand blood. Commandments *'War & Fighting:'Let's be frank; a lot of gods out there say that War is good, or War is bad. I say war doesn’t matter. Don't go picking fights, but always end them. It's not about crushing the enemy, it's about you and yours getting out alive and as unhurt as you can. If you have the strength you should help others. Ending the fight a bully started with someone else isn't picking a fight. And war is just a really big fight. Heed this advice and use your own judgment on when it's right or wrong. *'Love and Marriage:' Getting Married: I think that marriage is a beautiful thing. I'm not really concerned about who or how many so much as do you love each other and work well together. Don't rush in too fast, but don't fear it. As for numbers I'm not going to tell your hard and fast how many, but after more than about 4 or 5 it's going to get to cumbersome for a mortal to keep up with. Girls I don't recommend more than two males otherwise the boys might get jealous of your time. -- Kids are wonderful. I recommend them, but don't expect to be prepared. Even if you have had a few they will keep surprising you. We are a really young species so please breed, and your earliest convenience. -- Now raising kids; damn I need to give advice on that don't I? Each child is different remember that. The discipline that works for one may leave another jaded and bitter. Feel their minds and souls and adapt to their needs. Don't be hide bound by a doctrine. But remember you need to teach them responsibility, kindness, and consideration for others. If you get that down they should turn out all right. -- I don't approve of ending a pregnancy, there are not a lot of us. If you don't think you can raise them then give them to me, and my clergy shall see to raising them. them. -- Oh and before I forget; children out of wedlock. Not the end of the world but try to avoid children when you do not have a good family to raise them in. Seeking a new mate or a sibling to help you would be wise, children are best raised as a teem effort *'Duty to Liege Lord:' Kings and such are going to exist. It's a fact of life we all have to deal with. I say obey the laws of the land you live in. Render onto your king what is his. But if they start to say that you or yours belong to them then get out. Don't suffer anyone to claim you body or soul. Follow the lead of your community leaders and those you place in power. But those that abuse this trust shall be made to answer for what they do. *'Self Interests:' Do as well for your self as you can. But remember to always take care of those you are responsible for as well as you do yourself. And don't better yourself by taking the bread out of another's mouth. I will not welcome the souls of those who gain wealth through callous exploitation. *'Others' Needs:' Help those who help you. Don't count favors that creates debt and debt creates resentment. Never forget that the poorest around you could easily be you and you them. Be kind as best as you can afford to be. If you can make your family grow by the friends you make. *'Duty to Religion:' I am here for you. I do not claim you as possession or subject. But I cannot support you without your support. This is a symbiotic relationship. Follow my very few rules, be kind to others and see to the hospitality of the clergy. These small things are all I ask, and anything else above them is up to you *'Other:' The golden rule is do unto others as you would have them due unto you. For my people I will not say do as you will be you harm none. We are not numerous enough for me to over look self destructive behavior. And you'd be surprised on who you harm when you think something effects only you. You don't have to follow my rules, I'm not the only path, But I don't ask much and I offer a lot in return. *'Afterlife Expectations:' I've got a paradise set aside for those that chose to follow me. Those who claim to follow me but do not act on what they say can expect to staff that wonderful place. They might even earn its splendors after their karmic dept is paid off. Clerical Requirements *'Name of Order:' Maor 'Stewards" *'Statement of Mission:' Protect Tanuki, act in benevolence to all in need to spreed our acceptance, and to free any slaves that are undeserving of their fate that can be saved. *'Sex of Cleric:' Either *'Minimum age:' Sexual maturity *'Race:' Any, Tanuki preferred. *'Sexual Practices Allowed or Required:' Your pelvic matters are your concern, but try not to make a fool of yourself. *'Wealth and Magic Allowed:' Any *'Oaths of Ordination:' Service *'Special Attributes Needed:' The usual for a priest -- Courage and a good sword arm. -- Priests must have and Intelligence or charisma of at least 14 *'Special Abilities Given by Level:' Level 1: Proficiency in all 1 handed swords is gained --''Level 2+'' Starting at level 2 and every other level after that the priest gains 1 arcane spell from the wizards' spell list that they may add as a spell on their clerical list as a spell of the same level. It must be of a level that they can cast and they must have the prerequisite intelligence to cast the spell as if they were a wizard. --''Level 8'' The Priest's skill with their blade is improved by divine insight. They threaten critical hits at +1 to their weapons threat range. *'Weapons Allowed:' All priests shall be familiar with the sword. *'Armor Allowed:' An adventuring priest shall wear the best protection they can provide themselves and are comfortable with. *'Special Commandments:' Do as much good as you can. Teach of your faith to those who ask, but do not push in on anyone. I don't want loons on street corners telling everyone I am the light. Clerical Ranks Maor in oiliúint 0 to 1st level *''Duties:'' Education. Learn the faith and train for the field *''Privileges:'' Barracks and spartan living with a day off every week or so. *''Vestments:'' A gray headband Maor 1 level and up *''Duties:'' Protect the followers, teach the faith to the curious, and serve the community. *''Privileges:'' Out of the Barracks, as long as the priest duties are met their time is their own. *''Vestments:'' Black Clothing or tabard with the holy symbol on it, to be worn with a blue cloak and headband. Maor na dleachta 1 level and up *''Duties:'' Travel at large, gain fame wealth and power for yourself, your church and your people. The quests that you undertake should always be noble, *''Privileges:'' Same as a Maor *''Vestments:'' Same as a Maor Máistir an Teampaill 7 level and up *''Duties:'' To lead a temple and help guide a community in spiritual matters *''Privileges:'' Same as a Maor *''Vestments:'' Same as a Maor but with a red cloak and head band. Category:Religion Category:Religion of Greyhawke Category:Supernatural Category:Greyhawke Category:Advocate